swsefandomcom-20200215-history
25 to Rescue
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Web Enhancements By Sterling Hershey In the midst of the Clone Wars, Separatist invaders lay siege to the planet Christophsis, pounding Republic defenders throughout the planet’s crystalline cities. During the fighting, clone forces learn that the enemy has captured 25 technicians and other civilians. In a hastily arranged rescue mission, nearby heroes must rush to save as many prisoners as possible before a starship arrives to transport them offworld. With the majority of clone troops and Jedi engaged elsewhere, it’s up to the heroes to carry the day on their own. Using This Encounter This is a single Saga Edition CL 6 encounter that Gamemasters may drop into a recreation of the Battle of Christophsis or a different battle or adventure of their own choosing. The invasion of Christophsis occurs during the events of the animated movie Star Wars: The Clone Wars. However, this encounter takes place in the midst of the fighting, far from the activities of the Anakin, Obi-Wan, and other major characters. In this encounter, the heroes must rescue captured technicians and civilians from Battle Droids intent on shipping them to a processing and work facility offworld. The heroes are assumed to be members of, or at least associated with, the Republic armed forces. Although this encounter is specifically designed for use in the Clone Wars battle of the planet Christophsis, it can be readily adapted to other battles, eras, and locations. The GM may replace the unit and character stats in this encounter or simply rename the ones provided, if they are similar enough. Suggestions for different eras include: The Old Republic Era: Replace the Separatists with Sith or Mandalorian military units, and replace the clones with Republic troops or Jedi. The encounter could be on Taris or an Outer Rim world invaded by The Mandalorians. The Dark Times or The Rebellion Era: Replace the Separatists with Imperial Stormtroopers, slavers, or bounty hunters, and replace the clones with Rebel troops or operatives. Outer Rim worlds under Imperial martial law or the control of an outlaw/warlord are suitable locations. The New Jedi Order Era: Replace the Separatists with Yuuzhan Vong and Peace Brigade characters, and replace the clones with New Republic, CorSec, Jedi, or similar groups. Any planet invaded by the Yuuzhan Vong is an appropriate location. The Legacy Era: Replace the Separatists with Imperial troops and Sith from Darth Krayt’s Empire, and replace the clones with Jedi, Imperial Knights, or Galactic Alliance personnel. Dac (Mon Calamari) or any other world suffering Krayt’s oppression is an appropriate location. 25 to Rescue The heroes are already on or near the battlefield when they observe or receive reports of Droids escorting prisoners to an embarkation area. If the heroes are members of the Republic armed forces or are Jedi, they are ordered to attempt a rescue immediately. If the heroes are operating on their own, they receive a request from Republic forces for aid in rescuing prisoners. The heroes are provided directions, if necessary. By the time they see the prisoners, they are just outside the embarkation area. See the encounter map for hero and GM character setup locations. The Droids cannot begin embarking the prisoners until the Starship arrives at the start of the third round of combat. The ship docks at the top of the tall building; the embarkation zone is at the base of the structure. Once prisoners are moved into the loading zone, they are immediately transported up to the ship via a rapid repulsorlift system and out of the heroes' influence. The loading zone may be put out of commission by overriding the control computer from any station with a DC 25 Use Computer check (The computer’s Attitude is Hostile), or by dealing 50 points of damage to the zone. One of the heroes is in command of a Clone Trooper Squad. Read-Aloud Text When the heroes reach the exterior of the embarkation area, read the following aloud. Turning the corner, you catch sight of two large groups of prisoners moving toward the massive doors of the embarkation facility. They are escorted by a number of Battle Droids. The doors lie across a bridge that spans a depression filled with massive green crystals. Smoke billows up from below, often obscuring the bridges and ramps. The prisoners do not seem injured, though they are dirty and tired and show the signs of having marched through the battle-damaged streets. Debris is scattered throughout the area, with crystal shards ranging from boulder-sized to building-sized blocking portions of the streets. Have the heroes make a Perception check. If they make DC 15, they determined that not all 25 prisoners are within view. If they make DC 20, they realize that there is a mix of B1-Series Battle Droid types escorting the prisoners, including standard B1 Droids, security B1 Droids, and rocket-equipped B1 Droids. Encounter Setup The 25 to Rescue encounter has the following setup: * 1 Clone Trooper Squad * 5 B1-Series Battle Droids * 3 Rocket B1-Series Battle Droids ** Add Speed: 6 Squares (Flying); Possessions: Jet Pack, Headlamp (As Glow Rod) * 4 Security OOM-Series Battle Droids * 1 B2-HA-Series Super Battle Droid Squad * 1 B2-Series Super Battle Droid Commander * 2 Prisoner Squads Tactics Three B1-Series Battle Droids are escorting one Prisoner Squad, the other two are on duty within the embarkation facility. The three escorts continue to direct the prisoners toward the embarkation zone and attempt to Stun any who try to escape. The Battle Droids also defend themselves but will not fire through the prisoners, since they are under strict orders to avoid injuring the prisoners. The two on duty within the facility take up defensive positions and coordinate their attacks with other Droids once combat reaches the embarkation facility. The rocket-equipped Droids are escorting one Prisoner Squad. Once combat begins, one of the Droids aids the Security Droids in corralling the prisoners and directing them toward the embarkation zone. The other two Rocket Droids use their Jet Packs to attack the heroes from high above the street, or otherwise move to more advantageous positions. Four red-striped Security OOM-Series Battle Droids oversee prisoner operations. One Droid leads each of the two groups of Prisoner Squads toward the embarkation area. The other two guard the prisoners already within the embarkation zone. The two Security Droids escorting prisoners do everything they can to direct the prisoners to the embarkation area. They do not engage the heroes unless confronted directly or they have an opportunity that is too good to pass up. The two Security Droids within the embarkation zone attack any heroes entering the area. If any prisoners escape, the Droids attempt to Stun them. Features of the Area Streets: The debris-strewn streets provide Cover and Difficult Terrain as indicated on the map. Light Smoke: At the start of each round, roll 1d20. On a result of 1-10, continue play normally. On a result of 11-20, Smoke billows up from below, granting Concealment to characters on the map areas marked bridge, ramp, and walkway for the duration of the round. Characters exposed to the light smoke are attacked (1d20+5) against their Fortitude Defense. If an attack succeeds, the character takes 1d3 points of damage and moves -1 step on the Condition Track. Conclusion The encounter concludes once all of the prisoners have been moved either into the loading zone and off the map (By the Separatists) or off the map edge and out of danger (By the heroes). If the heroes have access to Starships, the GM may wish to give them the opportunity to chase down the transport to free the remaining prisoners.Category:Web Enhancements